Don't Forget Me
by KairiR5
Summary: When Austin is offered a recording contract, he jumps at the chance. Unfortunately, accepting the deal has its downsides – he will have to leave his friends behind, including a certain brunette. He pulls off a stunt in an attempt to cheer her up. Auslly, one-shot.


**Summary:** When Austin is offered a recording contract with a famous Hollywood company, he jumps at the chance. Unfortunately, accepting the deal has its downsides – he will have to leave his friends behind, including a certain brunette. He pulls off a stunt in an attempt to cheer her up. Auslly, one-shot, fluff.

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first Austin and Ally fiction, so I might not be that good. This is going to be a one-shot, only, so I won't continue this. Also, this is an extremely late Christmas present (Three months late, haha… Talk about a late Christmas present _). Comments and constructive criticism is really appreciated! (:

**Warnings**: OOC, fluffy, not beta'd, light swearing, Auslly, though it's more of a one-sided romance in the beginning because Ally is still in the "in-denial" stage; Auslly more towards the end – promise! (Excuse the mistakes! ^~^)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin&Ally, unfortunately… Disney has those rights. ;_;

* * *

><p><span>Don't Forget Me<span>

_One-shot_

By KairiR5

* * *

><p>Ally's eyes widened slightly in disbelief. Her lips were pressed in a thin line, as if she was holding back a grimace. A small smile lit Austin's face, which gradually became a full-blown triumphant grin. Dez gave his best friend a high five and then a fist bump. He, then, continued to congratulate the blond. Trish smiled quietly to herself, murmuring praises to the singer.<p>

All the while this was going on, Ally shook her head, hoping that his wasn't true.

It wasn't true. Please tell her it's some sort of sick joke.

Two muscular arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and pulled her into a warm chest.

"Ally! We did it!" Austin exclaimed excitedly. "I'm finally getting my big break – something that I've been dreaming of since I was a little kid – since forever! And Ally, it's all thanks to you. I couldn't have done it without you." She nodded numbly. (This was too much. He couldn't leave her. She needed him. She couldn't feel her hands.) He pulled back so he could stare at her straight in the eye. "Thanks Ally. I owe you. I'll make sure to mention you in my speeches," he joked.

"Yeah, don't forget, or else!" she answered awkwardly, trying to joke around, too. (Don't leave me; I need you. I need you ohsomuch. It won't be the same without you! I'll miss you so much; so much more than you understand.) Ally plastered a fake smile on her face.

Trish glanced at her friend worriedly. Although Ally's facial expression remained blank, Trish could read her like a book. Ally couldn't fool Trish. Contrary to most beliefs, despite the fact that most people thought Ally is a horrible actor, she was an expert at masking her emotions, better than most people Trish knew. If Trish wasn't her best friend, or if they hadn't known each other for year, she would have been fooled by that fake smile, just like Austin and Dez was. They were best friends since kindergarten, so obviously nothing could escape Trish – not even feigned emotions.

Earlier today she had received a phone call from that big Hollywood producer. Of course, as the manager of Austin Moon, she obviously accepted joyfully and abruptly. Once Trish had accepted, she hurried to Sonic Boom to relay the good news to the musician himself.

Of course, she feared that this would happen. No, she knew this would happen.

Trish believed that to every positive thing, there was always a downside.

Since Austin would be in California, he would have to leave everything in Miami behind – his family, his possessions, and his friends – he would have to leave them, his best friends. He couldn't take anything with him, including his friends – ones he considered family, some more than others.

"Congrats, Austin," the brunette forced out. No matter what, she would just remain a songwriter to him, and nothing more. She would just be a catalyst in his journey of becoming a huge music star. The blond star raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"Ally, is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine… it's… nothing. Um… I'll be right back. I have to check on something in the practice room." She quickly grabbed her songbook and held it closely to her chest. Her feet took her up the stairs and into the practice room, without hearing Austin respond. Upon entering the room, Ally quickly shut the door with a quiet click.

"Bye Ally!" Dez exclaimed after she had shut the door. He waved and grinned to himself. Everyone gave him odd looks for his strange actions.

And then, an awkward silence filled the store.

Austin furrowed his eyebrows at that unusual scene and shook his head in displeasure, feeling something amiss. He turned towards Trish and raised an eyebrow, as if saying, "what happened?" The Latino stood numbly and sighed in aspiration as the blond sent her a confused face.

"Trish, is Ally alright? She doesn't act like this, at least not normally."

"Physically, yes," the brunette answered quietly, "but emotionally… not so much."

"Why is she-?"

"My guess right now is that Ally is feel a bit lonely right now," Trish interrupted, cutting the blond off quickly.

"Why?" Dez sat down across from Austin and next to Trish. He listened to the conversation going on between the two friends. He began to try an cross his eyes, looking like a fool.

"You're being offered a recording deal. You do realize that you're going to have to leave us, right?" The manager asked, trying to phrase it so that what she said was obvious.

"What are you talking about?" And in a typical Austin fashion, he remained clueless. Trish inwardly slapped her forehead in frustration. Austin was just too dense, or just too slow! She stood in front of him and began hardening her facial expression. The Latino poked the taller in the shoulder harshly so that he would understand, and then started emphasizing the words. She only hoped that Austin would understand and get this concept into his thick skull.

"If. _You_. Leave. Miami. _You_. Leave. _Us_. _Us_. Equals. Me. Dez. **And**. _ALLY_."

"Wait… But that means…" He stopped, knowing exactly what was going on. He felt like an idiot for not getting this concept quickly. Dez stopped trying to cross his eyes and glanced back and forth between the two, confused. "I didn't think… But… Is Ally okay…?" Trish shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. To be honestly, she did not know what was going through her best friend's mind at the moment. She only knew that Ally was hurting on the inside.

"What means what? I don't get it. What's going on? Austin? Trish? What about Ally? Helllllo!" Both Trish and Austin ignored the red head in favor of musing in their own world.

Several thoughts were swarming in Austin's head, traveling at the speed of light. He jumped to his feet and grinned as an idea assaulted him.

While the musician was thinking, the manager was grinning from ear to ear. She knew she had "accidentally" informed Austin of Ally's "maybe-crush-but-still-in-the-denial-stage". She, also, knew that Ally didn't realize that she was crushing on Austin, and that she may have given the blond a clue about the songwriter's feelings. She may have let the blond know of Ally's feelings before Ally realized it herself, but Ally wouldn't find out – at least not anytime soon.

The director glanced from the two friends, as if looking at them would make him understand all the sudden. Finally, the blond turned his attention to Dez.

"What's going on? Why am I left out?" he whined. Austin shrugged.

"Dez, don't worry. I'll explain later, but for now… I need your help." A crooked grin lit his face.

:::

Ally put down her pen and snapped her book shut in frustration. Nothing was coming out right. She was frustrated and for her, frustration and impatience led her nowhere.

Ally had a legitimate reason for being upset, though.

She was hurting inside.

Austin got a recording contract – it was amazing and really, she was happy for him – but that happiness only stretched so far. Everything in life has its ups and downs, and this recording contract isn't much different. Everything we do has its consequences, even this offer.

Positive: Austin would record songs for a big Hollywood company and become a huge music star. His dreams would finally come true!

Negative: Austin would leave them behind and will, possibly, maybe, eventually, forget them (Forget me) and move on with his life without them – without her (Please don't leave me).

They've only worked together for about a year, yet she and Austin have formed a tight bond (An unseperatable bond, but maybe becoming a Hollywood star will change that – maybe Austin will change because of being a superstar). Now, Ally felt whole with Austin with her, and without him, if he were to leave, she would feel as if something was amiss – as if something were missing in her life (So don't leave me – I need you). Austin made up a huge chunk of her life, maybe even the biggest part of her life (You're important to me – don't forget; we're better together, remember?). There would be no way she would recover from his departure just like that. Is fact, she wasn't sure if she would be able to recover from his leaving.

But she defiantly wasn't crushing on him for sure. She would miss him if he left, but in a friendship way, maybe a brother/sister way, but not in a lovers/crush way (You're important to me). They were friends, and nothing more, nothing less.

He made her laugh.

He made her happy.

He made her whole.

He made her life interesting.

Austin is goofy, silly, egoistic, cocky, full of hubris, and sometimes annoying, but he is Austin Moon, and he was unique in his own way.

And she wouldn't change him for the world.

"Ally…" a voice muttered from beside her. Ally jumped up in shock, startled by the unexpected voice beside her. Austin looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Use of habit." She mustered up her dirtiest look, but her look just made Austin raise an eyebrow in retaliation. He strode up to her so that they were face to face. She stood up and leaned her head back whereas he headed his head down so that their eyes met, and then his eyes softened. He grinned wryly.

"Hi Ally." She rolled her eyes but nonetheless a small smile lit her face. The moment Ally realized she was smiling; she immediately wiped the smile off her face and pressed her lips into a thin line, receiving another arch of an eyebrow from Austin.

She knew she was acting irrational and just about stupid right now, but she didn't want to show her weakness. It was so easy to smile and let loose around Austin and let him into her life, but it was hard to let him go and out of her life. She knew as soon as Austin left, her heart would be ripped out painfully and smashed on.

She couldn't let Austin know how she felt about his departure. She knew he wanted this as much as her – no, even more than she did. She knew that if she begged him to stay, Austin would stay and may never get another opportunity to become a superstar all because she asked him to. He always put her needs before his – that was how he was. He was too giving toward her. He deserved better – he deserved this one in a billion chance. She knew that if she were in the same position, Austin would no doubt encourage her to take that opportunity.

She wouldn't hold him back with her petty feelings and insecurities that he would forget her.

No. She would let him go. She would mask her feelings with a fake smile plastered on his face so that he could be happy, after all, for the short time they've become partners, he's always by her side and made her happy, sacrificing everything for her – like the time at Trish's Quinceanera. He nearly sacrificed his chance to book gigs at Trish's cousin's boyfriend, Emilio just so that he could dance with her because Dallas rejected her. It was a good thing Emilio did not own nightclubs but country clubs. It eased her guilt, knowing that she hadn't ruined his chance of becoming huge because of her petty, fragile, feelings that night.

Also, there was that time he nearly sacrificed his career for her when Tilly was trying to get revenge on her through him.

If only she was more courageous and wasn't afraid to face her fears, Austin wouldn't have needed to nearly sacrifice his career… She was such a coward!

"Austin," she acknowledged, tight lipped. He frowned at the tone in her voice. He cleared his throat, preparing his speech.

"Ally… I know you're upset that I'm going to leave you, Dez, and Trish, but Ally…" He trailed off, shooting her his crooked grin. "I won't forget you guys, ever. You're the reason why I'm getting this big break, Ally, and I know I couldn't have done this without you. I owe this," he waved his hands around in the air, "to you. Thank you."

"Austin…" Ally's body warmed up with those words.

"I gonna be back one day, and I'll visit as often as I can. I promise I won't be one of those "bratty" singers who forget their own friends, family, hometown, and everything else. I'll still be the same Austin Moon when I return. Of course, I'll be more good looking, though," he haughtily answered with a smirk on his face.

Ally's face cracked a grin. She pushed his chest playfully and rolled her eyes in response to his comment. It was so Austin to say that!

"Don't forget that big ego of yours will expand," she announced. He only gave her a wide grin in retaliation. Ally was acting like her normal self again, not depressed and shit like that! But he had to ensure she wouldn't feel depressed again! He had to cement the idea that he lov- he owed this all to her! That she meant a lot to him, not just a songwriter!

And then, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly, shimmering almost. His dark brown coca eyes conveyed his seriousness.

"But Ally," Austin began, "I'll always be your best friend no matter what. Don't forget that." And with that, a huge smile blossomed on her face, all traces of depression from earlier disappeared.

"Austin…" She felt better towards his soon-to-be-departure with that little speech. Her eyes fluttered shut. "I… I don't… I don't know what to say," she mumbled.

"You don't need to," he announced, mischief tinting his voice. If Ally's eyes were open, she would see the sneaky grin on the sixteen-year-old's face, and the swift movement of his fingers. He reached into his back pocket and then raised something above their head.

In a matter of seconds, her chin was grasped softly by a cool hand and was probed forward with a gentle movement of his fingers. The brunette's eyes snapped open in shock as her lips came in contact with another equally soft pair of lips. Those lips belonged to…

…Austin…?

The songwriter tried to pull away, but a strong, yet gentle, grip on her chin prevented so. Two pairs of brown eyes clashed.

Why was he kissing her? This was Austin Moon; the guy who supposedly "sprayed tanned" himself and "sweated" like crazy in an attempt to get her to stop "liking" him. Yet, here they were… kissing…

Was she transported to some different dimension?

Was he sick?

Was he high on something?

They parted and then Austin grinned goofily. He looked like he was having a blast kissing her with that triumphant grin on his face. He let out a breathy laugh before bringing his arm down and grinning at her. He opened her fisted hands and placed a small item in it, and then closed her hand gently.

"Don't forget me, Ally." The blond shot one last cheeky grin and leaned in, kissing her on the cheek before departing. He headed towards the door, but not before glancing back at her over his shoulder one last time and waving cheerily. "Bye, Ally. See you soon." He closed the door gently and left just like that.

The shell-shocked brunette gently touched her lips with her fingertips of her right hand, and brushed over them in reminiscence of Austin's lips on hers. She slowly opened her left hand, revealing a mistletoe inside.

A small smile lit her pale face. Her hope was renewed with new vigor.

Austin was such a sap!

…But who knew he was so lame as to use a mistletoe as an excuse to kiss her?

* * *

><p><em>2 years later… <em>

"A once little-known musician Austin Moon from Miami, Florida, has now become one of the most well-known stars of the world, rivaling Justin Bieber! How he has grown since then! And he's becoming more famous by the day! With his dashing looks and friendly personality, who couldn't help but he attracted to him?

"He's often mentioned in his interviews that he's owed his fame to his best friends, Patricia "Trish" de La Rosa, his manager, Dez, his video director, and most importantly, his songwriter, Ally Dawson.

"We've often asked signer Austin Moon if he's had an object of affections, and he's often mentioned that there is this girl he's been in love with some time now from Miami, named Ally…

"Eighteen-year-old Austin Moon has mentioned that he will now take a break in his hometown, Miami! For now, he's just going to stay in Miami for the time being!"

Eighteen-year-old Ally Dawson shut off the t.v. and a small smile graced her face. Austin Moon had become a huge singer and was still rising higher. However, she still couldn't believe it that Austin mentioned he was in love with her for quite some time now. What an embarrassment!

A frown settled on her face as an unpleasant thought assaulted her. But now to more serious matter…

It's been awhile since said boy had visited her, Trish, and Dez. In fact, the last time she saw him face to face was during her eighteenth birthday, around six months ago.

Where was that boy?

She grumbled to herself. Maybe, just maybe she would admit that she had a teeny crush on the blond musician. That didn't mean she loved him and would die for him, though! But who knew she, Ally Dawson, would develop feelings for him, Austin Moon? Where had she gone wrong?

Then again, Austin just made you want to fall in love with him, with his dashing looks and cute personality… Damn it. She was in love with him! She wouldn't tell him that, though! At least, not any time soon!

She grabbed her worn out notebook, the same notebook she had since she was fifteen. It was the same notebook with her old songs in it. She took out a pen and began writing in her journal furiously at the revelation.

Not much had changed since Austin had left for his big break; she was still working in the Sonic Boom for her dad as a part time job, and she was still writing songs, in hopes of making it big in the music industry, too, just like Austin.

And then, while she was musing, someone entered the shop.

"Ally?" a deep, husky voice murmured, echoing throughout the store. The brunette stopped what she was doing and focused on the voice. It sounded familiar and it was defiantly a male's voice, no doubt.

He crept behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, mumbling 'Guess who?' under his breath. Ally began to ponder closely…

…And then it hit her.

"Austin?" She turned around in the grip and met the blond. He leaned his forehead against her and breathed breathy against her face.

"Yup, it's me, Austin Moon, singer extraordinaire!" Ally grinned, shaking her head in disapproval.

"I can see your ego has enlargened immensely in the span of the last five months since I've seen you. Not a surprise, though, after all, you are Austin Moon, singer extraordinaire." He shrugged nonchalantly, and grinned. He leaned down to her ear and whispered breathy, changing the subject quickly.

"Missed me, missy?" The brunette rolled her eyes, although, contrary, she was actually nodding like crazy in her head. "And now…" he whispered, grinning to himself. He broke their eye connection and brought a mistletoe above their heads. She glanced at the mistletoe and then at Austin, and back again.

"You're so sappy," Ally murmured. "And even after all these years, you still rely on a mistletoe for stealing kisses from me." He grinned, tapping his lips in anticipation. He released his grip on her waist and let his hands hang by his sides. His eyes quickly shut close.

She rolled her eyes, an action she's caught herself doing lately, she realized. But, nonetheless, the songwriter complied.

She grinned mischievously, and then her lips collided with skin…

…Austin's cheek to be exact.

The blond's eyes snapped open in realization.

"Ally! That's not a proper kiss!" he exclaimed to her retreating back.

She glanced over her shoulder and threw a sly grin at him. Ha! Payback for two years ago and stealing her first kiss without her permission!

Karma's a bitch.

"It's still a kiss, though!" And then she stuck her tongue out.

Austin huffed. He shook the thought from his head and raced to catch up with Ally, mistletoe in hand. He would be able to steal more kisses from her, now, since he was back for good.

…And he would not waste his precious moments with Ally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Whew! So, how was it? We good? Was it good, or was it horrible? Am I good, or should I stop writing? I have more stories in mind, so… yea, if you guys like this sample, then I'll continue to write! I got some ideas in mind I'm willing to publish, so review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism will be awesome, guys! Thanks!

Follow me on twitter for occasional updates and just random idiocy! (: My twitter is (at)KairiR5.

**(Random!)** BTW, did anyone find out about the new movie Disney is promoting? It's called Teen Beach Musical and it stars Ross Lynch as the main guy character named Brady and some Australian girl named. Damn it. I'm jealous of the girl he's supposedly dating in the movie and the maybe kiss! _ At least they're not dating… I would rather Ross and Laura got together than her… :/ This news was just released one/two day(s) ago… so it's fairly recent news…

But anyways, here's the link if you wanna read more about the movie… www (dot) tvguide (dot) com /News / Teen – Beach – Musical – 1044677 (dot) aspx. Remove the spaces…

Or, you could just read Ross' tweet for the link…

https : / / twitter . com / # ! / rossR5 / status / 179211735922774016

Cya next time, guys! (:


End file.
